marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 11
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Unnamed soldiers ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * Atlantean Beasts ** * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** * * ** Castle Doom Items: * * * * * * * Doom's Artifacts ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Crystal mentions how Doctor Doom almost killed the Fantastic Four during their last encounter, this occurred in . * Thor references his battle with Galactus back in . * The Following Asgardians are among those gathered to battle Doctor Doom: ** Balder the Brave, Thor, Odin, and the Warriors Three all appeared last issue, and will appear as well, although some of them appear behind the scenes. ** Sif's last chronological appearance was in wherein she assisted Thor in battling the Abomination. * The Silver Surfer was last seen in . * The Watcher last appeared in to witness Doctor Doom's staged battle against the FF, Avengers and the Sub-Mariner. * The Avengers, last seen in , are seemingly slain here. They are brought back to life at the end of . Chronologically each character is next seen... ** Captain America makes his next appearance in where he and the Falcon battle the Harlem mobster known as Stoneface. ** Iron Man next appeared in where he battled against the Sub-Mariner. ** Goliath and the Vision, were last seen in where he and his fellow Avengers battled the Huntsman, he is next seen in where he and his fellow Avengers battle Arkon. ** The Wasp was last active in where she and her fellow Avengers also battled Aarkon. She next pops up in where she and her husband Yellowjacket are captured by Ronan the Accuser just prior to the Kree-Skrull War. ** The Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Black Panther all last appeared in where the assisted the FF in stopping Namor's rampage through New York. They also appear next in . * Like the Avengers, the X-Men were also seemingly slain in this story only to be brought back to life at the end of . ** Xavier, Marvel Girl, the Beast, Angel and Iceman all previously appeared in , ** While Cyclops and Havok were last seen in . In those stories they assisted the FF in stopping some rampaging Sentinels. ** All the members seen here were next seen in , where Xavier sends his original students to investigate Magneto's apparent demise at the end of . * General "Thunderbolt" Ross makes his cameo here between when the Avengers were hired to stop the Hulk, and when the Hulk and his alter-ego Bruce Banner were separated into two different beings. * Presumably Nick Fury and Dum Dum Dugan were slain when the SHIELD Helicarrier crashed in this story, however they are restored to normal at the end of . Fury next appears in - wherein he assigns Captain America on a mission to stop the Chameleon. Dugan next appeared in during Captain America and the Falcon's battle with the Monster Ape. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is a complicated one. As revealed in Dugan was seemingly killed in action back in 1966 and it was suggested that he was replaced by a complex LMD that thought it was Dugan. However as revealed in , Dugan's body was kept alive and his mind was transmitted into LMDs. * Among the members of the Inhuman royal family we see: ** Black Bolt, Medusa, and Triton who were last seen in when they rescued the Fantastic Four and Black Panther from dying in space. ** Gorgon and Karnak were last seen aboard the SHIELD helicarrier in . * Namor last appeared in returning to the sea following his battle with the Fantastic Four and the Avengers the . He next appears in when he is forced to battle fellow wartime hero the Red Raven. * Lord Vashti was last seen in when he discovered the Horn of Proteus was stolen from Atlantis. He next appears in during Namor's clash with Commander Kraken. * This Giganto whale was last seen in during it's rampage through New York City. A Giganto was later used in by the Sub-Mariner and Triton in a mock attack on New York in an attempt to rekindle the romance between Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl during a period in which they were separated. * The Fantastic Four are looking up a list of monsters at their headquarters, while they reference that these monsters are only "comic book" characters, this contradicts that the Fantastic Four encountered many of these monsters in and . The reason for this apparent continuity error is the fact these Marvel Monster books were published four years after this story. Monsters who appear in the screen are: ** Groot who first appeared in , who was last seen in wherein he and a group of other monsters were rounded up by the Thing, Hulk, Giant-Man and the Beast and dumped into the Negative Zone. His next chronological appearance is in , where he somehow got put on Monster Island. ** Xemnu the Titan, first appeared in where he was originally called the Hulk. Chronologically he was last seen in when he was defeated by Joe Harper seemingly destroyed the creature. Xemnu will resurface a few years from this point where his attempts to steal children from Earth is thwarted by the Defenders in . ** The dragon known as Fin Fang Foom first appeared in . According to conversation in , Fin Fang Foom was defeated by the Fantastic Four and placed on Monster Island sometime prior to their battle with the Miracle Man in . His last chronological appearance was also in where he somehow became part of the Collectors collection of monsters that are freed by the Mole Man. Foon next appears in - where the mad scientist Dr. Vault attempted to use Foom to destroy his foe It the Living Colossus. ** Googam first appeared in . He was last seen being defeated by the Fantastic Four in the flashback depicted in . He apparently remained imprisoned on Monster Island for years until he was subsequently shrunk down in size and released many years later. ** A Blip was first seen in appeared in , one of these aliens would clash with the Fantastic Four years later in . ** Goom was first seen in . He was also one of the monsters who was dumped into the Negative Zone in . He resurfaced on Monster Island in , although how he got there is unexplained. ** X the Unknowable was a construct of a comic book writer's imagination who first appeared in . Although seemingly destroyed in that story, the creature also makes an unexplained appearance on Monster Island in many years later. ** Lastly, the other Giganto, a massive Deviant mutate under the command of the Mole Man, first seen in . The creature was last seen in where it attacked New York City after following the FF back there from their first encounter with the beast. Chronologically, Giganto next appears in where the Mole Man unleashed the beast upon the X-Men. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}